Gâteau en cours
by Selka93
Summary: PWP, lemon et threesome. Vous êtes prévenus. Tsuna/Hibari/Mukuro. Et, au fait, c'est un one-shot.


Ma deuxième partie à trois. J'essaye de retrouver désespérément la première que je suis sûre d'avoir écris mais pas de l'avoir tapée... C'était avec des personnages de Bleach. L'idée me vient d'une image que j'ai vue et que je vous mets. En général, une image, un texte ou même une citation me parlent et je suis lancée. Pour les films, c'est plutôt « Eh ! Pourquoi c'est terminé ? Et puis pourquoi il n'y a pas ça qui se passe? » Par rapport au nombre d'histoire que j'imagine, le nombre que je publie est vraiment bas. C'est parce que je sais que si je ne pense pas à la fin de l'histoire avant que je ne commence à l'écrire, elle ne finira jamais. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Et c'est aussi pourquoi en général mes histoires sont courtes. Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire pendant que moi je retourne à la recherche de ma fic perdue en espérant que je ne l'ai pas oubliée chez ma mère ou que je ne l'ai pas jetée.

Je vous préviens c'est un pur PWP. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un UA ou pas. Je n'y ai pas assez réfléchis. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai repris les personnages de Reborn (qui ne m'appartiennent pas) avec leur caractère. Enjoy...

Gâteau en cours...

Entendre du bruit alors qu'il rentrait chez lui était normal pour Hibari Kyoya. Après tout, il vivait avec deux autres personnes, et aucune d'entre elle n'était immatérielle. Par contre, entendre un cri suivit d'un objet se fracassant au sol était pour le moins inhabituel. Il se précipita donc dans la cuisine, là d'où était venu le cri. La première chose qu'il vit ce fut un de ses amants, Sawada Tsunayoshi, à terre, le visage noir et l'air sur le point de pleurer. A ses côtés un plat cassé avec ce qui semblait avoir été un gâteau au chocolat et son autre amant, Rokudo Mukuro, qui chuchotait ce qui semblait être des paroles de réconfort à Tsuna.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce fut Mukuro qui lui répondit.

- Comme c'est ton anniversaire Tsuna t'a fait un moelleux au chocolat. Il venait de le sortir du four quand il t'a entend rentrer. Il a paniqué et a trébuché.  
Après ces explications, la lèvre de Tsuna se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Mukuro se releva.  
- Je te laisse t'en occuper pendant que je nettoie tout ça.  
Hibari s'agenouilla en face de Tsuna.  
- Eh, c'est pas si grave.  
- Je suis désolé Hibari-san, je voulais tellement te faire plaisir... »

Mais Tsuna continuait à pleurer doucement. Hibari essuya machinalement une larme, recueillant au passage un peu du noir, plutôt marron de plus près, sur le visage de Tsuna. Intrigué il lécha le bout de son doigt. Du chocolat... Tsuna avait reçu sur lui une partie du cœur liquide du gâteau qu'il lui avait fait pour son anniversaire. Et le chocolat était très bon... Hibari se souvint brusquement qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin, une urgence étant apparue juste avant midi.

Hibari se mit à quatre pattes face à Tsuna et entreprit de lécher doucement le chocolat sur son visage. Chocolat noir, son préféré.

« Je...  
- Chut, plus un mot Tsuna. »

Tsuna ferma les yeux et Hibari continua à lui nettoyer (=lécher) le visage. Ses mains, quant à elles, se glissèrent sous le gilet et la chemise blanche que portait Tsuna. A la maison, Tsuna évitait de s'habiller avec des costumes trois pièces, leur préférant des jeans et des T shirts trop grands qui soulignaient délicieusement sa fragilité apparente et ses fesses à damner un saint... Et ni Hibari, ni Mukuro n'étaient des saints. Mais Tsuna savait aussi qu'Hibari préférait quand ses amants portaient des costumes trois pièces qu'il appréciait tant. Encore une chose pour lui faire plaisir. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Mukuro qui portait lui aussi un costume trois pièces dont il avait néanmoins enlevé la veste. Hibari sentit son sexe tressaillir. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, si Hibari appréciait que ces amants portent des costumes trois pièces, ce n'était pas parce que c'était une tenue d'adulte responsable et fier, mais parce qu'ils étaient tellement sexy dedans.

« Tu devrais ouvrir son gilet et sa chemise. Il n'y a plus une micro trace de chocolat sur le visage de Tsu-chan. Et vu son visage tu ferais bien de ne pas t'arrêter là sinon c'est moi qui vais en finir avec lui. Et je ne le partagerais pas.

Hibari se tendit brièvement à la remarque de Mukuro avant de comprendre et de se détendre. Mukuro voulait lui laisser Tsuna, mais les regarder seulement était au dessus de ses forces. Il se devait au moins de participer par la parole. Hibari apprécia le geste et, sans un mot, entreprit d'enlever à Tsuna sa cravate, son gilet et sa chemise avant de les étaler par terre derrière Tsuna et d'obliger se dernier à s'allonger complètement à terre, protégé par les habits de la froideur du carrelage. Puis il s'attaque à son cou, descendant lentement en passant par toutes les zones érogènes du châtain.

- Surtout n'oublie pas pas les mamelons. Ils sont tellement désirables et érogènes. Tu te souviens quand on l'avait fait jouir juste en nous amusant avec ? Bien sûr, ensuite il nous en a voulu à cause des marques et Gokudera s'était ramené en vociférant. Mais ça en avait valu le coup. J'ai toujours les pinces-mamelons. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

Hibari se souvenait très bien de cette fois là et Tsuna avait été tellement désirable qu'il envisagea durant quelques secondes l'idée que Mukuro aille chercher les instruments qui faisaient de Tsuna une pauvre petite chose tremblante, gémissante et suppliante à l'extrême (lol, je m'en suis rendu compte en l'écrivant). Mais il repoussa cette idée. D'abord, l'orgasme de Tsuna cette fois là avait été tel qu'il avait déclaré forfait pour le reste de la séance et s'était contenté ensuite de regarder Hibari et Mukuro d'un air béat. Or, Hibari avait bien l'intention de garder Tsuna jusqu'à la fin.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas Mukuro, mais ils avaient tous les deux tendances à être des supere, qui pouvaient se satisfaire mais difficilement d'être des medere. Et pour son anniversaire, il voulait son parfait petit infere jusqu'à la fin. (Je ne sais pas si les termes vous sont familiers, je les ai pris d'une fic Harry Potter sur les nephilims et je les trouve facile à comprendre.)

L'autre raison était que Mukuro était celui d'entre eux qui aimait le plus regarder, et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire manquer une seconde de ce qu'il allait faire à Tsuna.

Donc, Hibari refusa la proposition de Mukuro d'un grognement négatif accompagné d'un petit mouvement de la tête. Puis il descendit ses lèvres sur le ventre doux et plat de Tsuna tout en continuant à regarder Mukuro dans les yeux, comme un défi pour qu'il continue.

Et ce dernier ne le fit pas attendre, ni ne le déçu. Il s'assit sur le sol et défit des boutons de son pantalon. Hibari remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement et que son sexe était déjà à moitié levé. Il délaissa brièvement le nombril de Tsuna, qu'il malmenait avec sa langue, pour fixer le sexe de Mukuro et se passer la langue sur les lèvres. En réponse ce dernier tressaillit et Mukuro mit sa main autour de lui et commença à la bouger de haut en bas, lentement, comme si ce n'était pas son sexe qu'il caressait mais celui de la personne qu'il regardait dans les yeux. L'association du regard de Mukuro et de ses promesses muette ainsi que des gémissements et des mains de Tsuna sur lui finirent de rendre Hibari dur, très dur même. Surtout que Mukuro n'en avais pas fini avec lui, alors qu'il réussissait à se soustraire à son regard et à s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait entre les jambes de Tsuna, qui était vraiment très tendu et qui avait besoin de ses soins. Hibari empoigna son sexe et remua sa main au même rythme que sa bouche.

- Très bien, il n'attendait que ça. Tu entends comment il t'appelle à travers ses gémissements ? Il veut plus, il veut que tu t'enfonces en lui. Il veut faire de ton anniversaire quelque chose d'inoubliable. Comme notre première fois dans l'avion (un autre de mes one-shot, il est dans le groupement « Parce que j'aime Reborn »), quand on lui a montré pourquoi on ne se battait plus. Il était innocent mais voulait tellement apprendre. A nous satisfaire... Tous les deux... Complètement vierge mais tellement enthousiaste. Nous lui avons appris tellement de choses et il a été un élève si attentif... Comme quand, après que nous lui ayons appris à se préparer, je suis rentré d'une mission et que je l'ai trouvé prêt pour moi, n'attendant qu'une chose, que je m'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde et que je lui fasse voir les étoiles. Je sais qu'il a fait la même chose avec toi. Il se refuse à ne faire les choses qu'avec l'un d'entre nous. Il nous veut tous les deux et il ne veut pas qu'on souffre ou qu'on s'entre-tue. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime... Ou quand on lui a appris à sucer et que j'étais le maître et toi son cobaye. La première fois, il t'avait mené jusqu'au bord de la jouissance avant de s'empaler sur toi et de se mettre à me sucer comme j'étais juste derrière toi. Je suis sûr qu'il devait être serré comme notre première fois. Quant à moi sa bouche était chaude et humide. J'ai failli jouir sur le chant. Quant à la deuxième fois on lui avait attaché les mains pour ne pas qu'il se relève et tu étais debout contre le meuble de ta chambre. On t'avait fait une surprise et je me tenais derrière Tsuna pour pouvoir voir ton visage alors que tu prenais ton pied. Il s'est cambré, a tendu ses délicieuses fesses vers moi et m'a supplié de le prendre tout en continuant à te sucer. Avant de m'en rendre compte j'avais accédé à ses désirs et pour la première fois il a resserré ses muscles internes autour de ma bite. Il est le ying de notre yang, dans la vie et au lit. Il est tout ce qu'on veut, et nous l'avons. »

A ce moment-là Tsuna jouit, entraînant la jouissance d'Hibari. Ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol et se traîna à la hauteur du visage de Tsuna tout en tendant la main vers Mukuro qui compris le message et se joignit à eux. Il s'assit à côté d'Hibari, et tendit une main vers lui, recueillant un peu de sperme sur son ventre avant de le porter à sa bouche et de lécher ses doigts de manière sensuelle. Hibari sentit son sexe tressauter alors que Tsuna lui mordillait le cou en passant ses mains sur son torse.

« Hum... On dirait du lait concentré...  
Mukuro se pencha sur le ventre d'Hibari et entreprit de laper doucement son jus, prenant son temps. Le deuxième round viendrait bien assez tôt.  
- Non... Pas ici...  
Hibari essaya de repousser Tsuna, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Hibari essaya alors de faire une phrase plus complète.  
- Pas ici... Le sol est trop... froid. Allons dans la chambre...  
La bouche de Tsuna quitta le cou d'Hibari qui en gémit de dépit, même s'il savait qu'il avait raison.  
- Non... Je te veux Hibari-san... Je vous veux. Tout de suite.  
Mukuro se releva, sa tâche terminée.  
- Allons dans le salon. Il y a de la moquette et suffisamment de place. »

Il se releva et vint détacher Tsuna d'Hibari. Il attrapa Tsuna sous les bras et le releva en même temps que lui. Tsuna se colla à lui, indécent et gémissant, bougeant les fesses contre le sexe toujours dur de Mukuro. Hibari se releva seul et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Allons Tsu-chan, un peu de patience. C'est l'anniversaire d'Hibari-kun, c'est à lui de dire ce qu'il va se passer. Il ne va peut-être pas avoir envie de partager aujourd'hui. »

Mukuro le prit dans ses bras (comme une princesse) et l'embrassa tout en le menant vers le salon, partageant le goût d'Hibari avec lui. Puis, arrivé dans le salon, il le remit sur pied en face d'Hibari. Tsuna s'accrocha au cou de ce dernier et l'embrassa comme si c'était le dernier jour sur Terre. Hibari répondit à son baiser tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos, s'arrêtant sur les fesses. Tsuna gémit contre sa bouche et se colla à lui. A regret, Hibari s'écarta de cette bouche parfaite et tentatrice.

« Non...  
- Ne sois pas égoïste. Tu ne veux pas que Mukuro se joigne à nous ?  
- Si...  
- Alors...  
Tsuna s'écarta. Hibari l'embrassa rapidement puis en gardant une main sur les fesses de Tsuna, il se plaça dans son dos et tendit l'autre main vers Mukuro.  
- Viens. Tsuna a l'air d'avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention.  
Hibari passa sa main sur la raie des fesses de Tsuna qui gémit et se cambra, en demandant plus.  
- Il pense qu'il est prêt mais il ne l'est pas encore. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... Vas-tu m'aider à le préparer ?  
- Oui. Devant ou derrière ?  
- Devant. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite, alors n'utilise que tes mains.  
- D'accord. »

Mukuro se mit devant Tsuna. Avec Hibari derrière, Tsuna était pris en sandwich. Mukuro attrapa la tête d'Hibari et l'attira à lui en un baiser possessif, renversant. Si les bouches étaient liées, les mains étaient occupées sur le corps vibrant et gémissant de Tsuna. Il était stimulé de toutes parts. Les mains sur son sexe, celle sur ses fesses et... Il allait...

« Stop. Ou sinon il va jouir. Je veux être en lui la prochaine fois qu'il jouit.  
- Mais...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te plaire Tsuna-chan. Et à Mukuro-san aussi. Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Mukuro rapproche-toi, notre cher Tsuna-chan, et mets-toi à hauteur de sa bouche. Je sais que tu adore quand il te suce. »

Ils se mirent en place. Tsuna commença à sucer Mukuro. Il sentit Hibari se placer derrière lui. Il savait ce qui allait se placer et il n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre.  
Enfin, Hibari entra en Tsuna. Ce dernier commença immédiatement à bouger, n'en pouvant plus. Avoir le sexe de Mukuro dans la bouche et celui d'Hibari entre les fesses... Il s'activa encore plus.

Hibari ne pouvait plus voir Tsuna prendre son pied, mais il pouvait maintenant voir celui de Mukuro. Et il adorait quand Mukuro laissait tomber son masque d'ironie pour montrer son vrai visage. Il accéléra son mouvement, faisant par la même accélérer celui de Tsuna.

Quand Mukuro jouit, son visage fit perdre le reste de contrôle à Hibari qui jouit à son tour, entraînant celui de Tsuna.

A la fin, Hibari se trouva coincé entre Mukuro et Tsuna dans leur lit, enroulé dans leur couette géante mais tellement confortable.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir raté ton gâteau, Hibari-san.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien. En plus, c'est Mukuro qui t'a fait lâché le plat.  
- Hein ?  
- N'est-ce pas Mukuro ? Je sais que Tsuna est maladroit, mais pas avec les choses auxquelles il fait attention.  
Tsuna se releva et mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Mukuro.  
- Tu as de la chance que la partie de jambe en l'air qui en ai résulté ait été fantastique, sinon...  
- Mais oui... Heureusement que j'avais tout prévu sinon la soirée aurait été barbante...  
- Je vous aime. Tous les deux. Maintenant taisez-vous. »

Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'Hibari ferma les yeux sur la journée de ses vingt-deux ans.

Je jure que je ne voulais pas faire de Tsuna une petite salope avide de sexe, mais, en me relisant c'est l'impression que j'en ai. J'en suis désolée mais pas assez pour changer la fic. Je l'aime comme ça. Et j'aime Tsuna autant que les autres personnages.


End file.
